sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:New Republic Military Awards
Is it just me, or is there a major imbalance between the NR and the Empire on awards? It seems that the Empire has campaign and other sorts of medals all the way back until the MUSH started while the NR is left with virtually nothing... --Nasa eagle 10:44, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :-Didn't you know, Nas, that the NR doesn't like to fight, and tries to avoid conflicts? They equip their military with rubber bats instead of lightsabers and rustbuckets instead of cruisers, all because they would much rather sit in a committee meeting or an administrative office? They must consider it more fun (I can't see it) to sit around and re-arrange their uniforms and codes of conduct instead of going out and re-taking all the planets the Empire stole from them. I mean, it's awefully tough to have campaign medals when there aren't any campaigns. Unless you count the Wookiee Cub Scout merit badges for "I know how to dress myself!" as medals. ;) -- Hawke / Rtufo 12:01, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :*Later today, I will be creating a custom Wookie Cub Scout "I know how to dress myself!" userbox for my page. -- Xerxes 15:25, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :**Hold on. Wookiee's DON'T know how to dress themselves. Bandoliers don't really count, do they? -- Xerxes 18:17, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Hey. The NR has been neglected by its administrators for YEARS. When they gave me AFH powers, I ended up spending about an entire month fixing code nightmares. The NR players have 'sucked' because they haven't had any clue how the faction is actually supposed to work. I've been busting my ass trying to fix things like this, as have other people Marius and I have hired on, and the result? We're not having the time to generate TP's. We're trying to make things work since for years nobody cared to. Give us a break. Military awards are the LEAST of our concerns right now. -- SW1 Kyle 14:06, 13 April 2007 (UTC) *This is my fault. A little over a year ago, I was bored and wanted to flesh out the Imperial military awards. Before that, there were not that many... about as many as the NR had. So I was like "Wouldn't it be cool to have campaign medals and other military-like awards rather than the same ol' ones?" So I went ahead and added about thirty or more so medals and ribbons. And there you go... it has nothing to do with the NR being lazy or incompetent, just a matter of me being a complete geek and having nothing better to do at the time. Cut 'em some slack. There are many more important things than pieces of ANSI art to put on your character desc... like RPing! --Danik Kreldin 17:44, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Well, I didn't really mean the comment for actually singling the NR out on this point but more as to just ask if there were some NR awards to be placed on here in the future? I'm not an expert at it for them and I didn't want to add any, and I apologize if my tone was off. --Nasa eagle 19:14, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :-It wasn't you that was harsh or inciteful, Nasa, so no need for apology. I put down the satire, so it's on me. I'm not apologizing, because there's nothing to apologize for. If Kyle has worked with me enough, he knows I'm not directing my satirical, sarcastic remarks to him, or anyone currently at the top of the NR, personally (or avatarly, however the case may be). I'm directing it towards the previous folks, or those who cling to the archaic way of doing things. Those people who neglected the NR shouldn't have been administrators, then. I understand turnover and attrition takes its toll, but there were some people I remember in my time here who had no business being in a position of absolute decision making. Such decisions of direction should be suited for completely democratic arrangements or by someone with more reliable responsibility. -- Hawke / Rtufo 19:49, 13 April 2007 (UTC) A few things: First, the RepMil awards is an issue on my list. When it gets sorted out on the MUSH, it'll get fixed here, though it's not exactly the most pressing issue at hand at the moment. Second, Hawke, while your intent was to satirize and your target were previous NRites and admin, your intent and your statement don't match up in the slightest, and this is a public forum regardless. My point being that perhaps it's less than appropriate in the form it was put in. But that's not an enormous deal. the point is, the whole awards topic is getting revamped in the near future. -- Wrista 21:43, 13 April 2007 (UTC) I know Hawke was joking, in hindsight. (gotta love hindsight). At the time, I was putting up with a lot of faction BS. If I were to expose what's been going on, y'all would send me hard liquor. So, I was like, "STFU!" in an emotional momentary rage. ;) I'm sure everyone understands and is hopefully thankful for all the BS I have to deflect on a day by day basis. -- SW1 Kyle 14:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Hawke was joking? I don't think Hawke having a sense of humor is supported by canon sources. I think we might have to add a dispute notice to this talk page. -- Xerxes 15:02, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Doesn't this technically cover almost as many things? It's not as thorough as Danik's file because I thought the players could do it themselves and rp battles/campaigns patches/ribbons they thought were important to the game or their character without cluttering up(though, I guess this isn't that important now since this is a separate page now) *I'm very thorough. --Danik Kreldin 23:50, 14 April 2007 (UTC) I've done most of my research I needed to and have some time to address this page, so say 'sayonara' to the old and in with the new. I'm also slapped on a working notice as things get settled in. -- Wrista 19:14, 27 April 2007 (UTC) --Commands?-- Will the actual commands be readded, or for that matter, does anyone still have them around?